Playtime
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Being back home has it's perks, but Sora just wants to get back to fooling around in an old get-up from his adventures.


Title: Playtime

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: Being back home has it's perks, but Sora just wants to get back to fooling around in an old get-up from his adventures.

Disclaimer: I own the fact that these guys are getting it on. I don't own them. If I did, that'd be awesome. But I don't so meh.

Warning: Smut and lots of it.

Notes: I just felt like writing some smut for these two. And they're also my OTP when it comes to KH. So yay! Also this after KH2 but before Mickey sent the letter. So let's say there was a few months in between that time for fiction's sake. Know the beginning is a little slow, we had to get some romance there, but I assure you smex will be the outcome. Now that the bases are covered, enjoy!

* * *

Destiny Islands was the same as it had ever been when Sora, Riku, and Kairi had ended up fighting Darkness & Nothingness for Light. The waves crashing onto the shore was as noisy but calming as ever, and the sky was just as bright no matter what time of day or night. It was the same…but the inhabitants? That is a completely different story.

Riku was sitting atop the same papou tree almost as if nothing had changed. He was flexing his right hand as if the darkness was still tangible and would swallow him whole lest he forget that it was once a part of him. He didn't expect someone to crouch behind him and completely throw him off the tree sending him into the freezing water below.

"Damn it!" He was super pissed off and looked around until he heard the familiar hearty and masculine laugh that only Sora could produce. He looked upward finding the culprit smirking with his hands on his hips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How's the water?"

"Fucking cold you ass. Why did you throw me in here?" Riku was about to climb the ladder back up to the piece of land until Sora threw himself for Riku to catch him sending them both into the water this time. Riku was the first to rise, shaking out the water in his ears he called out to Sora. And just as he was about to go on a huge search for him the water beside him bubbled and the familiar patch of brown hair greeted him. Of course his first instinct was to smack his best friend.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot and sending me into the water. Now we're all wet."

"Haha that's what she said."

"SORA!" Sora was still laughing as Riku was sending threats to drown him over and over again until they actually reached the shore. Coughing up the sea water that was trapped in their lungs they laid out on the sand looking up at the stars that had just begun to shine.

"Hey Riku…what were you thinking about while you were sitting on the papou tree?"

"Reasons to kill you of course." Sora sat upright then shimmied away from his friend. Honestly, he hated Riku's morbid humor at times. He never knew when he might actually carry out those ridiculous plans. "Calm down, I'm not going to really kill you. I don't think I could kill my best friend."` Sora stuck out his tongue because he was extremely mature then looked at his friend.

There were days when he wished they could just go back to being innocent kids. Hanging out, fighting over stupid things, going to class, falling in love. Although somewhere down the line he knew that he had feelings for Riku. He just didn't know vocalize them. Now that they came back after their last adventure of looking for each other, caring for each other; here they were and their lives were never going to be the same.

"I was just thinking about…how it's all so different. I can still feel the darkness sometimes, like it's there waiting for me to come back to it and take over me. But I won't let it. I can't let it." Sora shuffled closer and put his hand on Riku's shoulder, patting him softly.

"You cant let that fear overcome you man. Just…trust in the light. In yourself. I trust you. So just join me and trust yourself."

"Heh…you make it sound…so easy."

"I wish it were all so easy."

"When did you grow up?"

"When I had to go and look for your ass for leaving me behind." They both laughed. Sora took his hand off of Riku and shuffled closer this time bringing his head on top of Riku's shoulder. Instinctively, Riku's arm wrapped around his friend's waist loosely. He also had feelings for his friend that had never exactly been explained in words but they always shared this kind of closeness, it wasn't all that weird. At least for Riku it wasn't.

"Riku…" Sora could hear the soft hum of a question reverberate through him. "I…I want to play." Riku looked at him. "I mean, I want to show you something. If that's alright with you." Sora moved away and got up holding out his hand for Riku and they took their little boat back to the town and walked to Sora's home.

* * *

His parents were out for the night, needing a date night leaving Sora all alone to fend for himself. Riku looked around shaking his head knowing that Sora never really ate well when his parents were away. He wasn't one for cooking so he would always ask for Riku or Kairi to drop by. Luckily tonight was Riku's night.

"Stay right here."

He left Riku in his living room and Riku took to lounging about on the couch. He found the remote and flipped through the channels lazily wondering what the hell Sora really wanted. "He said he wanted to play…whatever that means." Ten more minutes passed by and Riku wondered maybe he might have gotten his head stuck in the toilet or something. He walked upstairs hearing Sora maneuver about his room muttering curses and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Sora?" The shuffling stopped and he could hear Sora say he needed "a few more minutes." "Whatever it is, you can just come out already, if it's incomplete or whatever, you're not acting like yourself." Sora was still moving on the other side of the door and Riku couldn't take much more. He opened the door seeing Sora in his attire from Halloween Town. "Well that's a bit shocking…"

Riku ruffled his own hair then promptly turned away walking out of the room. "Riku, wait!" Sora chased after him nearly tripping over his own feet as he clutched onto his best friend and hopefully soon his lover twisting him around to look at him. Riku's face was an expressionless mask once again and Sora wondered what was going on in that head of his.

"You gonna explain why you're dressed in that getup? Or should I just pretend like you're not in it. And…are those fangs?" Riku grabbed Sora's chin bringing it upward and letting his fingers brisk over Sora's lips parting them to touch the fangs that were protruding from his mouth. Sora shuddered from the contact to his lips, but didn't think of doing anything. He just let Riku keep on playing with his fangs until Riku took his fingers away from his mouth.

"What kind of 'play' is it that you want?" Sora blinked. He didn't really think that Riku listened when he said the word play, but soon enough he felt himself pinned against the wall next to his door with silver hair covering the eyes of his friend. Sora tried to think of something to say but was soon met with a harsh gaze that was unlike Riku; it held plenty of lust.

"Riku…" He didn't have to say anything more when he felt his friend's lips over his own. Sora closed his eyes as he opened his mouth letting Riku's tongue in. Their tongues moved together and they began to explore each other's mouths further. Soon they parted for air, but Riku still held Sora in the same place. "Um…Riku?"

"I hope, I'm getting the right message this time Sora…after all the last time I tried to play with you, we couldn't, and my meeting was cut short." Riku smirked as Sora blushed remembering the last time he wanted to play with Riku while they were supposed to be resting after Riku got his original form back.

"This time is for real. No one should be home soon, I think my parents are even staying the night at one of the resorts around here. So I have the place all to myself, and you know no one should call because they're gone and-" Riku already captured his lips shutting him before he rambled any further. As they went back to kissing, Riku made Sora wrap his legs around his waist and carried him off into the room, shutting the door behind him with a vicious bang.

"You talk too much sometimes…just feel, alright?" Sora nodded as they collided onto the bed and Riku undid all the buckles and whatnot from Sora's outfit.

"How do you know how to get all of this off?"

"Lucky guess…besides what you regularly wear isn't so different, just the color and the stitching. And last time we did get pretty far before Kairi knocked on the door." Sora laid back down remembering that night when he desperately wanted nothing but Riku's attention. Damn Kairi for wanting to speak to the two of them while Riku's mouth was already sucking the life out of him in the best way possible.

The cursing in his mind was completely wiped out as he sucked in a breath from the feeling of Riku's lips wrapped around his member. His hands clutched at the sheets and he tried to thrust upwards into that devilishly sarcastic and sexy mouth but two strong hands held his hips in place. "Riku…" His calls of his friend's turned lover's name became his own personal prayer. Soon pure nothingness filled him as his orgasm finally reached his peak, spilling his essence into Riku's inviting mouth.

Riku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips. "Sexy…" Sora smiled down at him then tugged his hair for him to get up and give him a kiss. He didn't care if he had to taste himself all he wanted was those luscious lips on his and everything would be alright. "Is that the only playtime you want?"

"Are you kidding? I want the works baby, strip for me and fuck me senseless."

"We're getting brave, aren't we?"

"Well fighting for the worlds and saving hearts is a pretty heroic thing to do, so I do have to get brave in the face of danger."

"I'm dangerous am I?"

"You were always so dangerously sexy. Are you going to strip or should I do it?"

"I'd like to see you try. I would think you'd be tired."

"Never…not when I have time to play." Sora smirked, and pushed Riku away from him. It really wasn't fair that all of his clothes were off and Riku was giving him pleasure without having any in return. Although, at one point in time he wondered if Riku was one of those guys who didn't want to be touched, but rather do all the touching and then just go straight to ramming his dick into his lover. But then he found out that wasn't the case.

Sora got Riku atop the bed and straddled his waist. Cerulean eyes stared into turquoise ones for a moment. "You don't have to…" Sora put a finger to Riku's lips explaining fully that he wanted this, that he needed this; they both did actually. Without further ado the younger boy began to kiss and lick at the elder's exposed flesh as he was able to remove the clothing with ease.

Soon Riku was just as completely naked as Sora was and they took the time to fully admire each other's figures. When Riku had just about enough, he grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling him on top of his own body rubbing their erections together. Sora was immediately hard again and moaned softly at the contact. Before things picked up further Sora reached over to the drawer by his bedside shuffling through it bringing out a tube of liquid.

Riku smirked and kissed his thoughtful lover before taking the lube and lathering his fingers. He was about to roll over and change their positions but Sora stopped him. "I'd rather be the one to ride you like a cowboy for my first time with you." Riku had no idea how much experience his lover had, if he had any to be honest, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt and started pushing a finger into Sora's hole.

Sora tried to be calm about the painful experience as the pressure became overwhelming, but Riku did kiss him in all the right weak spots to help him relax a little. Soon Riku was able to fit three digits into Sora and was able to stroke his prostate fully, sending the brown haired teen flinging his head back in ecstasy and crying out for Riku to take him and make sure that it was done right.

Riku took out his fingers making the other whimper at the loss of contact, but Sora grabbed his member and decided he wanted to try and put it in himself. It was a bit painful having to sheath himself with his lover's biggest possession but it worked out rather nicely when he finally got off the initial shock and moved onto a steady rhythm. However, Sora was going too slow and Riku was becoming quite impatient.

"Sora…_move_."

"I am."

"You're going too slow."

Sora smirked at the silver haired teen. "I know."

Riku had enough of foreplay and teasing, he wanted to release himself inside of the person he loved for the longest time, and now was not a gentle time. He really needed to do this. Riku held Sora's hips to which the other was none too happy until he snapped his hips upwards and bringing Sora's own down onto him, shocking Sora by hitting his prostate head on.

"Fuck!"

"That's what we're doing."

Riku continued with the same torturous, but erotic display of sexual gratification making Sora cry out every time he hit the same spot. Sora didn't take much time to release himself with his second orgasm of the night and with a few more thrusts after him Riku followed. He pulled out of the smaller boy bringing Sora down and laying him down with his own pale arms wrapped around him.

"Best play date ever?"

"Best. One. Ever."

Sora yawned and put the blanket over them both. Soon enough they both drifted off into sleep, neither one of them caring about what other things may be going on around them. Although…in a few months time they would have to journey on a new adventure, this time together, and many more worlds to explore…as well as play in.


End file.
